


Pen Pal

by DaBloodyLegend



Category: Justified
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaBloodyLegend/pseuds/DaBloodyLegend
Summary: Tim got given a pen pal when he was six. It just so happens that it is Raylan's little sister.
Relationships: Tim Gutterson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

They'd told him that they were getting a new Marshal to ease the pressure in the district. They never told him who it was just that he was raised in Kentucky. So when they did meet he managed to hide his surprise particularly well. It was his fault he didn't put it together sooner after all his face was on the news a week back for shooting the gun thug. He knew he was from Kentucky he should have worked it out. All he knew now was that he was stuck at the bottom of a large hole that he could only see getting deeper. The man didn't recognize his name or his face although his body language showed that maybe their was a hint of memory in there somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Twenty Three Years Previously ~

  
He grade one class was doing a pen pals project with schools from around the country. He'd been given envelope with a letter inside from a boy named Luke but his friend Dale had gotten one from a girl named Electra and had exclaimed how there was no way he was being pen pals with a girl they had cooties. So Dale had offered him a matchbox car to swap and he had gladly accepted. So he sat down at his desk with the letter and his brand new Dodge Ram. The envelope had what you looked to be a teachers hand writing on the front labeling where it was to be sent but in the top left corner was a smiley face. 

  
Flipping over the letter he found the same neat writing with the return address. And his pen pals name Electra Givens. The address was for a school in Harlan County, Kentucky. He'd never met anyone from Kentucky. It seemed a world away from his small town home in Louisiana, despite not actually being that much distance between the two states. He thought about it for a minute before curiosity got the better of him. Carefully he opened the letter making sure not to rip the envelop. Pulling the piece of paper from inside he unfolded it and began reading making sure not to ruin it.

  
Dear Pen Pal. (No one bothered to tell me who I was writing to)  
Well I'm from a place in Kentucky called Harlan County. My brother tells me it's the only real hell. I'm not sure about that yet but he's smart so I suppose he's right. I'm not sure what to write but I guess you might want to know who I am.  
My names Electra Givens, I'm six and have one brother he's seventeen this year. But he treats me like a princess. My mama died last summer but don't feel bad. My daddy is still alive though.  
I'm sorry that my writing isn't the best but I tried real hard so you could read it.  
Electra  
P.S. I included a puzzle piece cause the teacher told us to give you something and the entire thing wouldn't fit.

  
Tim was memorized by the writing. It wasn't neat but to him it was the most beautiful writing he had ever seen. He could tell where she had spelt a word wrong and instead of rubbing it out had just written correctly over the top of it. He flipped the letter over and found an address with an array pointing at it and in big letter were the words MY HOUSE. He started thinking on how to reply as he grabbed the puzzle piece and slipped it into his pocket. He put the letter back in the envelope and put it into his book. 

  
As soon as he got home he ran up to his room and began writing his response. When they had first been given the project he thought he wouldn't bother and just send back a letter without much information but Electra had tried so hard for him and he felt he might as well give her the same level of consideration. After all she had given him a gift. He took the puzzle piece from his pocket and put it in the tin where he kept everything that was special to him. He grabbed his favorite pencil and did his best to make his writing somewhat readable.

  
They were supposed to be giving the letters to their teachers to be sent two weeks later but Electra had provided him with her address and he didn't want to make her wait so he collected all the coins he could be find laying around his room and before school the next day ran to the post office letter in hand. He laid his money down on the counter and politely asked for a packet of stamps. The lady behind the counter handed him a pack of thirty stamps and he opened it up immediately and placed one on the letter. The lady pointed him to the mail box and he had to stand on his tippy toes to get the letter in but he finally got it in. He pocketed the rest of the stamps and ran off towards school.


	3. Chapter 3

She got home from school with her brother. He smiled as he informed her that as he had picked her up she had to go and get the mail. She had groaned but done it anyways. After all he did drive her home not that he didn't normally. So she dragged herself over to their mail box and grabbed the letters out. They had quite a number of them mostly addressed to their father but what stuck out to her was a letter with her name on the front. She ran inside and up to her brother who was holding her backpack out for her. She placed the rest of the letters on the dinning table. She waved her letter at her brother. He looked at her and questioned what you got their Ellie.

She grinned and held it up to him. He laughed at her as she pulled him on up to her room. He placed both their bags just inside the door and sat down on her chair as she jumped on her bed and read over her name again and grinned "I got a letter Ray."

He patted her had and laughed "I can see that, well are you going to open it."

She slowly opened it grinning in anticipation. She made sure not to rip the envelope as she didn't want to lose the return address which she hadn't bothered to read as it would make it a surprise to see who it was from. She didn't know what she was expecting maybe an invitation to a birthday party or a letter from one of her friends at school but she hadn't recognized the handwriting on the front. She opened the letter carefully before reading it.

Dear Electra  
Thanks for the letter you sent me. I sent this as soon as possible so you would no how much it meant to me. My names Tim Gutterson, I am also six. I live in Chatham, Louisiana. It might not be hell like your town but it sure is borin. And my house could be considered hell I guess. My father ain't too sweet on me and I guess we have something in common with my mama being dead and all.  
My friend didn't want your letter said it would give him cooties. So we swapped letters and he gave me a toy car but don't worry you are so much better than the boy I would of had to write. Thanks for the puzzle piece. I didn't really know what to give in return but I think I found something you might like.  
Don't worry about you hand writing it's pretty, I like it. Mine however isn't the best but I tried so hopefully you can read it. I'm sorry if it's too messy.  
You pen pal Tim.

Electra tipped the envelope up side down and a necklace fell onto her bed. She picked it up and looked it over. It was a black rope type of material with a small bear pendant hanging off. Electra held it up to her brother and he took it from her hands and clipped it onto her neck. She smiled "it's from my pen pal, he's names Tim, he's mamas dead. He liked my letter and called my handwriting pretty."

Her brother just laughed as she spent the rest of the afternoon with him discussing what she should write back to him. He helped her with the spelling and the next morning promised to post it for her as he dropped her off at school. She had her brand new necklace on and was ready to show it off and tell everyone about how her pen pal had already sent her a letter. Her entire group had been so excited to send out the letters to whoever was waiting for them and they had spent many lunches discussing it.

Her friends had been jealous when she told them she'd already gotten a response and they hadn't. They also pointed out how someone didn't want her letter but she didn't mind because Tim had called her handwriting pretty. They all asked to see the letter but she told them it was private and she didn't want anyone else reading it although she had allowed her brother too. Everyone had asked about her necklace and she happily showed it off to them and made sure she told them it was gift from her pen pal.


	4. Chapter 4

He had nearly forgotten about his pen pal when he got home and sitting there on the table was a letter addressed to him. This time the writing that he thought was beautiful was on the front of the letter and again their was a smiley face in the top left corner. Flipping it over her name was written on the back with her home address this time. He quickly ran outside and laid in the back garden and opened the letter. He took special care of it treating it like it was the most fragile object in the worlds. 

Dear Timmy (I hope you don't mind being called that)  
Thank you so much for the necklace. I love it so much. I'm happy you swapped with that boy because he seems like he wouldn't be as nice as you and I wouldn't have a cute necklace. My friends are going to be so jealous when they find out I've already got a response.  
My brother told me I should send you a picture of myself so you know who you are talking too so inside is a picture of me and my brother. Im sure you can work out which one I am. My brothers name is Raylan. His friend took the picture a few weeks back on his new Polaroid.  
I figured I should tell you more about myself. I like swimming in the creek near our place. My brother taught me how to shoot a gun at the start of this year although I'm not a very good shot and I didn't hit a single can. I think it's fun though. I have a lot of friends at school and my best friend is a girl named Jessica Turner. And my birthdays on November second.  
Thanks for complimenting my writing. I had to look real hard to make out some word you said but I don't mind at all. Although I had some trouble spelling you last name on the envelope, had to copy it from you letter.  
Electra

The photo had fallen to the ground and so he picked it up off the grass and blew the dirt off it. The girl was smiling straight at the camera. Her brother who in his mind looked like a cowboy without a hat was kneeling beside her and grinning. He had his arm wrapped around his sisters shoulder. Electra had her fingers in the shape of guns and one was pointed at her brother and the other was at whoever was standing behind the camera. Her shoes were covered in dust as were her jeans. Her hair was messy but he still figured she was beautiful.  
Inside the envelope was another puzzle piece and so he ran up to his room to see if it would fit the other piece. Sadly it didn't so he just left it laying in the tin. He put the newly received photo on his bed side table. He said then picked up what money he had leftover from purchasing the stamps and ran outside to his bike. He peddled as fast as he could to the movie theatre where he knew their was a photo booth. He inserted his money and got his photo taken. In a few he pulled some funny faces.

He had asked his teacher how to spell beautiful so he could tell her. He figured she must have been the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and so he planed on telling her just that. He had sent the letter the day after he had received his.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Twenty Three Years Later -

The two continued to send letters and everyone he received had a puzzle piece in it except for the years he had spent over in Afghanistan and since he had finished the puzzle. Well almost finished. It was one piece short but he didn't have the heart to tell her and had framed it anyways. It was just an ordinary puzzle with the image being a picture of a little cabin out in the woods. They still sent each other a letter at least once a week. Although they also called each other and had done so since they were both seven.

She had been his anchor whilst he had been in the military and was the thing that kept him going and they both shared their tumultuous childhoods with each other. The one thing they had never done was meet. He tried to make it to Kentucky when he was fifteen but only made it as far as Mississippi before he was dragged back home. He'd never had another chance as he joined the military as soon as he finished school and when he got out of the service she was in England spending a year abroad. But she was coming home in a week and was supposed to be picking her up from the airport.

Despite never actually meeting he had bought her a ring and knew he was going to eventually ask her to be his wife. He had planned too since he was ten and now Raylan had to step back into the picture and ruin everything. He'd want to pick her up from the airport and most likely wouldn't want his little sister to date one of his co workers. He was just internally grateful he had never mentioned her to Art or Rachel because those two knowing anything wouldn't help his situation in the slightest.

Something must have clicked in Raylan's head and he spun around and pointed a finger at him accusingly and exclaimed "little Timmy Gutterson."

Tim just nodded in response and groaned to himself. Art questioned "wait you two know each other."

The man with the hat seemed to completely ignore Art and continued "Ellie told me you became a Marshal. Blamed me for it too said it was all my fault you didn't go out and get a desk job."

Art once again asked "how do you two know each other."

This time it was Tim who ignored him when he replied "I ain't much of a desk job guy."

Art muttered "do you two even see or hear me."

Raylan grinned at Tim and "smirked no you do not. Although I must say you're not quite the cute kid you were all those years ago. Somewhere along the way lost your cuteness."

Art had given up trying to get them to explain anything to him and instead just watched the interaction as Rachel was. Tim smiled "I'm sure your sister might beg to differ."

Raylan grabbed his shirt and warned "and I could punch you in the face right now and maybe it will go away before next week maybe not."

Tim just held his hands up as Raylan let go of his shirt. Rachel asked "what is up between you two."

Raylan smiled a devilish smirk that had Tim wanting to run far, far away. Raylan answered "my sister got assigned a project when she was six, that required you to get a pen pal. Guess who hers was. None other than Tim Gutterson here. And whilst everyone else just sent a letter or two they kept in constant contact for what twenty or so years now."

Tim stated "twenty three."

Raylan grinned at him and continued "I bet I could get some photos of a young Tim Gutterson for you. What was it thirty lawns you mowed and four fences you painted to afford that Polaroid just so you could send her pictures. Actually she bought you that bracelet you're wearing didn't she."

Tim groaned "you're an asshole Raylan."

Art and Rachel both looked like they were going to explode into laughter. Art asked "Ellie Givens was pen pals with Tim."

Rachel just laughed "I want to see those photos."

Tim glared "can we please just get back to the case at hand."


	6. Chapter 6

Tim was sitting at his desk masking his anxiety over meeting the girl of his dreams and thought he was doing a pretty good job. He was trying to plan out what to say in his head when he picked her up later that night. He could feel Raylan laughing at him from his desk. Tim pleaded "come on Raylan please just let me go pick her up by myself, you can catch up with her tomorrow."

Raylan replied "Gutterson she's my sister and I haven't seen her in a year."

Tim paused for a second taking in the mans smirk, he was obviously enjoying himself at Tim's discomfort. Tim groaned "you've had her, her entire life I'm just asking for one little hour or so by myself with her. I don't particularly want to be meeting her with you watching the entire thing. I'm stressed enough as it is."

Raylan broke down into hysterical laughing and grinned "Gutterson stressed, really now that's not something I ever imagined seeing."

Art from his office yelled "Raylan leave him alone, he's hyperventilating all by himself he doesn't need your shit on top of that."

Raylan saluted him and yelled "yes sir."

When the time came for Tim to leave he stood up and Raylan flicked him a small coin sized piece of metal and stated "tell Ellie that I said and will see her tomorrow."

Tim put the small piece of metal in his pocket and nodded "will do."

Raylan grinned "and Gutterson good luck, you'll be right."

Tim smiled "thanks."

Once Tim had practically run out of the office. Rachel turned to Raylan and said "you know he likes her."

Raylan looked at her and laughed "oh I know. An idiot could work that out."

Tim stood near the baggage claim wearing the best set of clothes he owned. His hair was combed perfectly and he stood completely still waiting for her with half a dozen roses in his hand.

He immediately noticed her coming down the escalator. He watched as she walked over to the baggage claim. She looked better in person than she ever has in any of the pictures. Her smile so electric it could light up the entire room. She stood waiting for her bag to come out on the carousel. He built up the courage to approach her and stood behind her and tapped her shoulder and "stated ma'am."

She spun around and he noticed she was still wearing the necklace he had sent her when they were six. She immediately jumped into his arm and yelled "Timmy."

Everyone nearby was staring at the pair but neither cared. He picked her up and spun her around then placed her back on the ground and kissed her cheek and handed her the roses and smiled "thought you might like these."

She happily took them from his hand and smelled them she giggled "there my favorite."

He just smiled a knowing smile as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small box and passed it to him. He raised his eyebrow as he opened it. Inside he was the missing piece to his puzzle. He chuckled "funny I have the rest of a puzzle that this would fit perfectly in."

She grabbed his hand and groaned "Gutterson you made me miss my bag now I'm going to have to wait even longer for it to come."

He laughed "well if that's the case how about you tell me how your flight went."

She pulled him in closer and smiled "I think I have a better idea on how to spend the time."

He closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. She pulled away and went to grab her suitcase but he grabbed it off the carousel before she could. He placed the suitcase on the ground and smiled at her. He then pulled out a velvet case. She opened it and inside was silver bracelet with a number of different charms on it. She grinned at him as he clasped it around her wrist and then leaned in for another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

\- One Year Later -

Tim had invited Raylan over for a drink. Raylan was sitting down at Tim's kitchen table across from the man. Raylan raised his eyebrow at the man who he had only ever seen anxious once previously and that was the day he had first met Raylan's sister. But here that same man was looking like he didn't even know where to start. Tim finally managed to spit out some words as he stated "Raylan Givens your sister means the world to me and I have known neatly my entire life she was the most special girl ever. So I guess what I'm trying to say is can I please ask your sister to marry me."

Raylan looked him up and down as if weighing up his options before he grinned "of course you can but Gutterson don't you dare hurt her."

Tim breathed a sigh of relief and nodded "yeah of course."

Raylan pointed to the puzzle that was framed and on the wall. He smiled "and Tim, the picture that's a cabin at Longs Peak, Estes Park, Colorado."

****

As soon as Tim stepped into the office Raylan yelled "how'd it go Gutterson."

Tim smiled "as hoped."

Raylan jumped up and pulled him into a hug and grinned "well welcome to the family Gutterson."

Art and Rachel who were watching laughed at the pair and Rachel questioned "did you ask her."

Tim nodded "yeah last night."

Art and Rachel both congratulated him.

****

The wedding had gone exactly as planned. Tim had even invited Dale to be his best man to show him what he had missed out on because he didn't want to get cooties. Raylan had been the best man and stood their with a grin the entire time. And despite Electra's barely existent feeling of love towards her father he still let him give her away. Art and Rachel just watched on both smiling.

And for the two weeks honeymoon Tim took her to where she knew she'd love it. And spot from the puzzle which they had spent years together building. As soon as Electra had seen it she had tackled Tim into a hug and smiled "I love you Timmy."


End file.
